


sled dogs

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff, M/M, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, kakashi gets zero respect from his ninken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: kakashi is more thoughtful than people give him credit for
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	sled dogs

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, kakashi is a sweet bean and people need to realize this. i will die on this hill. 
> 
> bingo board prompt: sled dogs (A-2)
> 
> enjoy~~

“Uh, Kakashi?” 

Kakashi glanced up from the task he was working on, blinking at Iruka. He knew it was a blink despite the fact that it was the only eye showing, though he only knew this after years of watching Kakashi’s face—when the man winked, the side of his nose that was barely visible crinkled in a cute way. 

“What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Kakashi retorted. 

Iruka put his hands on his hips, lecturing mode switching on. 

“Don’t be an ass. Why are you—” Iruka peered over Kakashi’s shoulder, as the man was kneeled in the thick layer of snow that coated all of Konoha, “hooking a harness to Bull?” 

The biggest of Kakashi’s ninken was sat in front of Kakashi, patiently indulging the man as he strapped a harness on him. Iruka trailed his eyes down the leather straps, attached to a sled. 

“Bull has graciously offered to be a sled dog for the kids.” 

The big dog huffed, tilting his head toward Kakashi as if to say the Copy-Nin was full of shit. Iruka had to agree with the ninken. 

He looked around at several of the other ninken, already hooked up to sleds.

“And the rest of them?” Iruka asked, fighting a wry smile. 

“There was more complaining from them,” Kakashi said with a shake of his head as if he couldn’t believe his pack would complain. 

“He promised steaks for three days if we did it,” Uhei said with a shake of her head, her ears flapping gently. 

Iruka could see the pout on Kakashi’s face through the mask. It was adorable and Iruka couldn’t help but laugh now. 

“I just wanted to do something nice for the kids,” Kakashi mumbled, finishing attaching Bull’s harness. 

Iruka knelt down next to his husband, kissing his cheek. “I’m sure they’ll appreciate it,  Rokudaime .” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
